Angel
by Michiko-sama
Summary: Lacus performs in front of Kira for the first time. What happens backstage?


Disclamer: We do not Gundam Seed, T.T

* * *

Lacus Clyne was nervous, very nervous today. Today was the first Earth and ZAFT integrated concert for her. Thousands more than the usual number of eyes would be on her. But she didn't care about the huge crowd; she had been expecting it. But what really got her nerves, was that Kira Yamato would be watching for the first time as well. 

Kira Yamato, who stole her heart with a single blink.

Kira Yamato, for whom she broke up with her long-time fiancé.

Kira Yamato, for whom she joined Orb for.

Kira Yamato, for whom she would do anything for.

Kira Yamato, who…..

…..was right behind her.

'Kira!' Lacus exclaimed, dropping the neon pink Haro in her hands.

'Kira! Uh oh! Kira!' cried the Haro, bouncing away into an obscure corner.

Lacus laughed, and, for a moment forgot her previous nervousness. 'I don't think he likes you very much.'

Kira sighed. If he had had his way, all those stupid, spherical pests wouldn't exist. But love dictated that he could not destroy anything Lacus cared for.

Sitting down beside the pink-haired songstress, Kira murmured, 'Nervous?'

'_Of course,'_ thought Lacus, the knot in her stomach returning. Aloud, she replied, 'No. Why would you ask?'

Kira chuckled at her obvious lie. 'Angel, I know nerves when I see them.'

Lacus smiled at him, and replied, 'All right. I am nervous, but only slightly.'

Kira eyed her concernedly. 'Why? Is something wrong?'

'No, it just…..that…you'll be watching for the first time,' she said.

In the corner they could hear the pink Haro playing with all his friends, but that was all the sound in Lacus' private dressing room.

'Ssssoooooo…..y-you don't want me to be…..there?' Kira intoned slowly, his complexion paling.

'No, of course not!' Lacus cried hurriedly. 'I-I just want to do well, no, excellently for you. After all, it _is_ the first time you hear me sing.'

Blushing like a schoolgirl, Lacus leaned forward, and kissed him lightly on both cheeks.

Kira smiled at her, and produced a white rose apparently out of nowhere.

'It'll go nicely with your dress,' he murmured, entwining the thornless bloom into her hair.

'It's beautiful,' Lacus whispered, fingering the silken soft petals.

A stagehand peered into the large room. 'Miss Lacus? Are you ready?'

'Yes,' Lacus called back.

Kira stood up, and held his hand out for Lacus.

There were no words spoken during their walk through the once-bustling hallways. At last, they reached the curtained stage, which currently hosted a wide variety of people, all intent on making the show a memorable one.

'Good luck,' Kira said, hugging her close. 'I love you.'

'Thank you for all the support you've given me,' Lacus replied, brushing his lips with hers.

Kira did not have any intention of letting the intimate moment pass so quickly. He transformed a minor brush into a full blown liplock.

'_Heaven,'_ Lacus thought, smiling into her kiss, obviously not aware of the clapping behind them.

Breaking away for much-needed air, Lacus whispered, 'It's time.'

Nodding, Kira exited the stage, taking a last glance at his angel.

'Good luck,' he whispered, grinning at her.

* * *

Kira burst into Lacus' dressing room, looking around for the pink-haired songstress. 

He found her standing in front of a mirror, and walked over to her.

'Did I do well?' Lacus asked, hope in her eyes.

Kira hugged her, murmuring, 'Nobody is better than Lacus Clyne.'

Lacus giggled, and returned the hug. At that moment, someone else entered the room, bearing flowers, and a cake.

'Dearka?' Lacus exclaimed.

'Kira, man, help me, I'll be late for my date with Mir,' Dearka groaned, setting down all the stuff.

Kira laughed, shooing him out the door. 'All right, then. Get going, you know your girlfriend doesn't like to wait for an eternity.'

Turning back to Lacus, he answered her unspoked question. 'I got Dearka to get this stuff, for our anniversary. A surprise, you know.' A rare blush tinged his cheeks.

Lacus threw herself into Kira's arms, all the while saying, 'Thank you, oh thank you, Kira!'

'No problem…..angel.'

* * *


End file.
